User talk:Lucan07
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rain that Falls from Sky page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Dawnsong2 (Talk) 09:10, November 7, 2012 Welcome, Luc! I'm Crys, an admin. Have a great time here! Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 02:20, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, I'm sure I will. 03:06, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Perhaps get on chat with me? I'd like to know you more. :) Crystalheart! ❄ [[Sapphireshine|''If you imagine it, you can achieve it.]] [[Snowstar|''If you dream it, you can become it.]] 03:07, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Meow Dis is a test. 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 08:24, November 9, 2012 (UTC) 8DD w00t w00t 08:31, November 9, 2012 (UTC) Chat Could you pleaseeee come on chat? 08:20, November 12, 2012 (UTC) User of the Month userbox Oh hey dere. Could you please make a User of the Month userbox thing? I dunno how yet XD 08:56, December 10, 2012 (UTC) I'm on it. What do you want as the image for it? 09:33, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Why don't you come on Chat? There. Can it say: Cool dude! You have been elected User of the Month (da da da) times! 09:36, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Take a look at the place where all my in the works stuff gets put and tell me what you think of that instead for now, the image can still be changed though. 09:47, December 10, 2012 (UTC) Heyo Luc Heyo Luc! Its me Zeel,A friend made this account for me! Woop woop! Now I don't stick out like a sore thumb! -Icy Heh, nice. Heyooo, you can sign your posts using 4 tildes, like so: ~~~~ :) 00:05, December 17, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz :) I'll remember that :P, OH! What'cha think of mah sig? May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) LUUULUUUU COME ON CHAT LOUISA 00:32, December 17, 2012 (UTC) MistClan? I was wondering if it was alright if I made a page for a clan of mine,the MistClan. May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) While MistClan sounds very cool and I'm fine with its creation, I think it would be best if all the admins gave their approval on it beforehand. So, make a poll/vote or something or ask around either on talkpages or chat. Good luck :) 00:04, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Well, we can only have 5''' main Clans, and if you really want it, it'll have to be very minor. Crystalheart! ❄ 03:21, December 18, 2012 (UTC) Okeyz, and thanx....A comp with no enter button is getting on my nerves XD May the light of StarClan be with you (talk) Wewf Come on Chat if you can!! 08:07, December 31, 2012 (UTC) I lack the energy to chat right now, perhaps a bit later. 08:23, December 31, 2012 (UTC) Okey Dokey! 08:26, December 31, 2012 (UTC) HELP I need you to come on Chat ASAP. I need to tell you something, which isn't appropriate for here. 05:19, January 2, 2013 (UTC) Another problem e.e Ugh. ANOTHER PROBLEM. Cry isn't online, and it's a bit too late for her. I need to discuss 2 things with you, so please come on Chat if you can e.e 04:34, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Uh test Test. I dun think mah siggie is working O_o '''FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 06:26, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Hmm it seems to be a clean break. *surgical editing mask* 07:11, January 5, 2013 (UTC) NOW? Test FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 07:15, January 5, 2013 (UTC) It's a miracle!...created by me. \(*-*)/ Praise Lucan. 07:19, January 5, 2013 (UTC) Never praise Louisa. Never, ever. Maybe Louisa ha a brain, but NEVER praise her. FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:45, January 6, 2013 (UTC) 8D You should see this email RP between me and Red. Inappropriate, BUT SO HILARIOUS AND FUN 8DDDD FtP Fangirl | Cubbie Fink doesn't find you amusing 08:36, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Heh, you should screen cap it for me? xD 08:40, January 8, 2013 (UTC)